Trouble' Every Weekend
by Herfajrnur
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya, jika tetangga baru Chanyeol ternyata orang yang sangat menyebalkan, iseng, cengeng, dan manja? WARN! YAOI! DRABBLE! TYPO! CHANBAEK COUPLE IS HERE!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: 'Trouble' Every Weekend

Chapter 1 : First Meet

Cast: Chanyeol

Baekhyun

Other.

Genre: Humor, Friendship, Romance?

Rate: T

Summary: Bagaimana jadinya, jika tetangga baru Chanyeol ternyata orang yang sangat menyebalkan, iseng, cengeng, dan manja?

Terinspirasi dari Kartun Masha & The Bear.

.

.

Hari ini cerah. Matahari dengan bahagianya menyinari.

_"_Ahh,minggu cerah, aku dating!_"_ Ujar Chanyeol dari dalam rumah, ia membungkuk mengambil satu susu kotak dan berita harian yang dilempar oleh pengantar Koran tadi pagi, ke halaman depan rumahnya.

Dengan senyum yang terus mengembang, Chanyeol pun menduduki kursi yang tersedia disana.

Chanyeol mulai membaca berita harian itu dan meminum susunya, tapi Chanyeol merasa ada yang kurang.

_"_Ah, iya! Cemilan! Ayo beli cemilan!_"_ Ujar Chanyeol bahagia dan ia segera melangkah ke mini market 24 jam yang lumayan dekat dengan rumahnya.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan di trotoar. Ia bingung ingin melakukan apa dihari minggu ini. Padahal koper dan dus-dus yang berisi barang-barang pindahannya sama sekali belum dia bongkar. Baekhyun pun mengedarkan pandangannya, dan ia melihat anjing peliharaan sahabatnya sedang berlari tanpa didampingi tuannya.

_"_Monggu-Ya! Mau kemana kau?_"_ Jerit Baekhyun, orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di dekatnya dengan cepat menutup telinganya yang sedikit berdengung akibat ulah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berlari cepat mengejar Monggu, dan tentu saja Monggu berlari lebih cepat.

Monggu terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Baekhyun, dan pada akhirnya Monggu memasuki lubang anjing dibawah pintu rumah yang terletak di sebelah blok rumahnya itu.

_"_Permisi, apa ada orang dirumah?_"_ Ujar Baekhyun, ia memutar pegangan pintu rumah yang tadi Monggu masuki dan sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak padanya, Pintunya tidak dikunci!

_"_Kemana Monggu?_"_ Ujar Baekhyun seraya mondar-mandir mengelilingi rumah itu.

_"_Ha! Ternyata kau disitu Monggu!_"_ Baekhyun melihat monggu yang sedang diam di dekat sofa, ia langsung mengejar Monggu.

Monggu lompat kesana kemari untuk menghindari kejaran Baekhyun. Hal itu sukses membuat rumah ini berantakan seketika, seperti terserang badai.

Dan akhirnya Monggu memasuki sebuah kamar, Baekhyun mengikuti Monggu memasuki kamar itu, dan menemukan Monggu yang sedang diam di tempat tidur.

_"_Ah, Monggu-ya! Kau membuatku lelah!_"_ Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya melihat seisi kamar orang yang punya rumah ini. 'Kamarnya sangat rapi, pasti yang punyanya cewek!' Fikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera menduduki tempat tidur yang sedang Monggu tiduri itu.

_"_Woa, Ternyata tempat tidurnya sangat empuk!_"_ Mata Baekhyun berbinar-binar dan segera ia pun melompat-lompat di atas tempat tidur itu.

_"_Bahkan tempat tidurku tidak se-empuk ini!_"_

.

.

Chanyeol tiba di depan rumahnya dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. Ia terkejut bukan main saat melihat pintu rumahnya terbuka dan barang-barangnya berantakan.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara asing dari lantai atas rumah miliknya, dengan cepat Chanyeol berlari meloncari dua anak tangga sekaligus. Dan matanya makin melotot saat melihat pria mungil yang melompat-lompat di tempat tidur kesayangannya itu, bersama dengan anjing mungil peliharaan sahabatnya. Telinga Chanyeol bergerak-gerak, tanda ia marah.

_"_Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?_"_ Ujar Chanyeol marah, sedikit berteriak. Monggu langsung menghampiri Chanyeol saat matanya melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan pintu.

_"_Eh? Annyeong haseyo_"_ Ujar Bekhyun seraya membungkuk hormat dari atas tempat tidur itu, 'Huft, aku kira yang punya rumah ini perempuan. Ternyata dia' batin Baekhyun.

_"_Siapa kau?_"_ Tanya Chanyeol horror.

Baekhyun turun dari tempat tidur Chanyeol dan tersenyum manis menunjukkan Eye Smile-nya.

_"_Aku Baekhyun._"_

.

.

.

**Helloooo! Author come-back dengan bawa fanfict yang plotnya ngambil dari Kartun Masha And The Bear. Duh, ketauan dong ya kalo aku suka nonton begituan -_- haha, ini diambil dari episode pertama saat Masha ketemu Bear. Dan tentunya sedikit dibedakan dari cerita aslinya. **

**Fanfict ini bakalan aku bikin jadi kumpulan drabble-drabble lucu. **

**Sengaja dibikin ngegantung, hehe.**

**Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya!**

**And..**

**Review, please? **

**Review lebih dari 10 Insya Allah update cepet deh xD **


	2. Chapter 2: Feed Me!

Tittle: 'Trouble' Every Weekend

Author: Nurull F. Heryanaaa ft Leebyunanae

Chapter 2 : Feed Me!

Cast: Chanyeol

Baekhyun

Other.

Genre: Humor, Friendship, Romance?

Rate: T

Summary: Bagaimana jadinya, jika tetangga baru Chanyeol ternyata orang yang sangat menyebalkan, iseng, cengeng, dan manja?

Terinspirasi dari Kartun Masha & The Bear.

.

.

Minggu sore itu Chanyeol merasakan kantuk, sangat mengantuk.  
Ia berniat untuk tidur sampai besok, ngebo ceritanya.  
Dan seketika ia teringat insiden minggu lalu, saat Baekhyun dan Monggu menghancurkan rumahnya.  
"Oh, tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi lagi!" Gumam Chanyeol, ia segera membawa banyak papan kayu, dan ia memasang papan itu ke pintu dengan paku supaya tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa masuk.  
Ia juga membereskan barang-barang yang ada di lemari kaca rumahnya.  
"Selesai!"  
Chanyeol pun dengan senyum mengembang langsung naik ke lantai atas rumahnya, ia ingin cepat tidur.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan kerumah Chanyeol, orang yang minggu lalu ia dan Monggu hancurkan rumahnya.

_**Tok Tok Tok**_

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu itu keras. Seandainya pintu bisa berbicara, pasti pintu itu sudah berkata; 'Pelan-pelan. Itu sakit, Bodoh!'  
Karena pintu itu tidak kunjung terbuka juga, akhirnya Baekhyun memutar pegangan pintu. Dan seperti minggu lalu, pintu itu tidak terkunci. Tapi Baekhyun kaget saat melihat jalan untuk masuk terhalang oleh beberapa papan kayu yang terpasang.  
"Eh? Kenapa Chanyeol hyung memasang kayu disini? Untuk apa coba.." gumam Baekhyun pelan, ia pun merangkak masuk lewat sela-sela kayu dibawah yang ternyata cukup untuk tubuhnya lalui.  
"Chanyeol hyuuunggg" Teriak Baekhyun kencang. Ia terus mondar-mandir mengelilingi rumah Chanyeol.  
"Apa dia tidur?" Gumam Baekhyun pelan. Dan ia pun langsung menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, kamar Chanyeol.

"Huh, Dasar pemalas!" Gerutu Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur pulas di tempat tidur empuk yang saat itu ia dan Monggu lompati.  
Sebenernya Chanyeol belum tidur saat itu. dia pura-pura tidur berharap Baekhyun akan segera pergi  
"Lewat mana Baekhyun masuk? Bukannya pintunya sudah aku pasang papan? Ah, sudahlah." pikir Chanyeol.  
"Chanyeol hyuuungg~" Baekhyun mengguncang bahu Chanyeol keras. Chanyeol bergeming.  
"Hyung~" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya melihat Chanyeol yang tidak kunjung membuka matanya.  
"Hyung~"  
"Come play with me! Come play with me! Come play with me!" Baekhyun menusuk-nusuk pipi Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya secara terus-menerus.  
"Come play with me!" Baekhyun mencubit hidung bangir Chanyeol.  
"Come play with me!" Baekhyun menjewer telinga Chanyeol.  
"Come play with me" Baekhyun menyentil kening Chanyeol.  
"Come play with me!" Baekhyun menepuk pantat Chanyeol.  
"Yak! Kau itu tidur atau apa sih?" Baekhyun menatap kesal Chanyeol, dan ia pun memilih untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian.  
Ia berjalan kearah kamar mandi di dekat dapur, karena ingin menuntaskan panggilan alam.  
Tidak sengaja Baekhyun melihat tumpukkan pakaian kotor milik Chanyeol yang sudah sebesar gunung.  
"Chanyeol hyung jorok. Pakaian kotornya bahkan sudah menumpuk" Gumam Baekhyun. Ide cerdik pun seketika melintas di benaknya.  
"Aku akan mencuci baju-bajunya saja. Sebagai permintaan maaf karena sudah menghancurkan rumahnya pekan lalu" Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan mulai memasukkan detergen.  
"Berapa sendok ya?" Ia terus memasukan detergent tanpa menyadari bahwa itu terlalu banyak. Baekhyun mengisi mesin cuci itu dengan air secukupnya, dan menyalakannya.  
"Tinggal menunggu 15 menit~"

.  
"Hoam" Chanyeol menguap lebar seraya meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku karena terlalu lama tidur.  
"Apakah Baekhyun sudah pulang? Kenapa sepi sekali" Gumam Chanyeol. Ia segera turun ke lantai bawah guna membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa kering, minum coy.  
"Astaga! Baekhyuuun!" Chanyeol berteriak kencang, ia kaget saat melihat dapurnya sudah dipenuhi dengan genangan busa-busa sabun.  
"Ahm-eh, apa?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan sambil mengerjapkan matanya lucu, ia tertidur di meja makan saat menunggu cuciannya beres.  
"Kau apakan dapur dan kamar mandiku?!" Mata Chanyeol melotot lebar.  
"Aku? Hanya mencuci"  
"Mencuci apa, Baekhyun? Kau merusak dapur dan kamar mandiku! Bersihkan genangan busa ini!" Sembur Chanyeol galak, ia sangat marah saat ini.  
"Baiklah Hyung.." Gumam Baekhyun pelan, dan langsung mengepel lantai yang dipenuhi busa sabun tadi.  
Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan, dan ia membereskan cuciannya. "Channie Hyung~ Sudah aku bersihkan~" Ujar Baekhyun riang seraya menghampiri Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol menatap dapurnya yang sudah kembali bersih seperti semula,  
"Yasudah. Aku mau tidur lagi" Ujar Chanyeol dan langsung berjalan kearah tangga. Baekhyun terus mengikutinya dari belakang.  
Dan terdengarlah suara aneh dari perut Baekhyun,  
"Hyung.. Lapar"  
Chanyeol pun menghela nafas lagi.  
"Baiklah ayo makan Ramyun" Ujarnya seraya berjalan malas-malasan ke arah dapur.  
"Asik!" Baekhyun pun mengikuti Chanyeol dengan berlari-lari kecil. Dia mengikuti kemanapun Chanyeol melangkah, sehingga membuat Chanyeol kesal.  
"Yak! Duduklah!" Perintah Chanyeol  
Baekhyun segera duduk di meja makan sambil mengetuk-ngetuk sendok yang ada di sana.  
"Feed me! Feed me! Feed me!" Baekhyun terus berteriak kecil, tidak sabar ingin segera makan. Chanyeol jengah mendengarnya tapi lama kelamaan suara baekhyun mengecil.  
"Feed me..Feed me.. fe..e...d m..e!"

**BRUK!**

Zzzzzz

Dan Baekhyun pun jatuh tertidur dengan kepala menelungkup diatas meja makan, ia kelelahan. Ramyunnya sudah matang. ketika Chanyeol akan menyajikannya dia sudah melihat Baekhyun yang tertidur.  
Chanyeol menghela nafas lagi. Tak terhitung berapakali ia sudah menghela nafas hari ini.  
"Hah, merepotkan!" Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal style ke kamar Chanyeol. Chanyeol menidurkan Baekhyun pelan, kemudian menyelimuti Baekhyun, mengingat malam ini sedikit dingin daripada malam-malam sebelumnya.  
"Aku tidak mungkin makan ini sendirian" Gumam Chanyeol saat melihat se-panci penuh ramyun -yang asalnya akan dia makan bersama Baekhyun-, dan akhirnya ia membawa panci ramyun itu ke rumah tetangganya. Chen dan Xiumin. Sepasang kekasih, Mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran.  
"Ayo makan bersama, Chen!" Ujar Chanyeol saat melihat Chen yang sedang duduk di teras rumahnya.  
Dan mereka pun makan bersama seraya menatap langit malam itu yang penuh bintang.

.  
.

.

**Hey hoo! Ketemu lagi sama saya author unyu '3' *digampar***

**Gimana part ini? Tau kan episode yang mana? Hihi, ini episode pas Masha sore sore dating kerumah Bear, buat ngajak bear main itu lho. Yang loncat-loncat diatas badannya Bear pas ngebangunin.. :v**

**Btw, aku s****eneng banget lho liat Review kalian yang bener-bener bikin semangat! **

**Dan.. Thanks ya buat: EXO Love EXO, changsa, ayuputeri, leebyunanae(partner kerja ****saya****/?)****, nadyadwiandini10, Karlina****Amelia****, Mela querer chanBaekYeol, ViviPExotic46, byvn88, ByunCaBaek, ajib4ff, Neneh cabill, KimChanBaek, Guest, , exoel (btw ini saya kaget. Saya kira exoael. Ternyata exoel. Hehe :v), ShinHaein61. Maaf kalo ada yang gak kesebut okee :3 Jangan bosan review fanfict sayaaa! :3 Laffyuu!**

**Seperti biasa, kalo reviewnya lebih dari 10, bakalan aku lanjut cepet dehh~ xD **

**And.. **

**Review**** again, please****? /Masha+Baekhyun bbuing bbuing/**


	3. Chapter 3: Who's That Girl?

Tittle: 'Trouble' Every Weekend

Chapter 3 : Who's that girl?

Cast: Chanyeol

Baekhyun

Other.

Genre: Humor, Friendship, Romance?

Rate: T

Summary: Bagaimana jadinya, jika tetangga baru Chanyeol ternyata orang yang sangat menyebalkan, iseng, cengeng, dan manja?

Terinspirasi dari Kartun Masha & The Bear

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini udara sedikit hangat. Sisa-sisa salju pun sudah mulai mencair. Tandanya musim dingin telah berakhir.

Bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran kembali. Sungguh indah. Pertanda musim semi segera dimulai.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah. Ia mengenakan singlet warna abu-abu dipadu dengan celana training hitam dan running shoes putih. Juga handuk kecil bergambar logo Manchester United, klub sepak bola favoritenya.

"Ah. Pagi yang indah. Semoga tidak ada gangguan Baekhyun seperti pekan lalu" Ujar Chanyeol pelan, ia mulai meregangkan otot-ototnya dan berlari pelan di pinggir jalan komplek perumahannya itu.

Chanyeol berlari kearah kolam renang yang ada di kompleknya.

Sesampainya disana, Chanyeol melongo saat melihat gadis cantik yang sedang berenang.

Siapa lagi, kalau bukan Dara Noona. Perempuan idaman para bujangan di komplek ini, oy!

"Dara Noona.." Gumam Chanyeol, dengan cepat Chanyeol berlari kembali kearah rumahnya. Ia langsung menggosok gigi, dan melihat pantulan giginya yang sudah putih seperti iklan-iklan pasta gigi di televisi.

Menata rambut dan menyemprotkan parfum dulu ke tubuhnya banyak-banyak. Karena tidak sempat untuk mandi. Menurutnya itu sangat membuang-buang waktu.

Lalu mengenakan t-shirt v neck putih, celana jeans biru muda dan tak lupa sepatu converse andalannya.

Ia pun membawa se-bucket bunga dan satu kotak cokelat.

Chanyeol berjalan seraya bersiul dengan santai.

Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berpihak dengannya.

Demi koleksi mobil ambulance milik Chen dan Xiumin!

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dari kejauhan. Ia berusaha menghindar. Mereka berpapasan. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak atau belum menyadarinya.

Chanyeol merasa aman pikirnya bersamaan dengan pemikiran Baekhyun 'Sepertinya tadi Chanyeol Hyung'.

Baekhyun berbalik dan mencoba memanggilnya.

Chanyeol pun mencoba tidak peduli dengan itu.

Tapi Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Chanyeol. "Chanie hyuung, mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia menghindar dari Baekhyun.

Ia menyembunyikan cokelat dan bucket bunganya.

Tapi terlambat, Baekhyun sudah melihat itu. "Apa itu, untuk siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Bukan apa-apa dan bukan untuk siapa-siapa" Jawab Chanyeol, Sedikit berbohong demi kebaikan.

"Itu coklat kan? Aku minta dong hyuuung. Kan itu bukan buat siapa-siapa." Ujar Baekhyun seraya menadahkan tangannya. Chanyeol langsung sweatdrop. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan puppy eyes miliknya. Hingga membuat hati Chanyeol luluh.

"Nih" Chanyeol memberi cokelatnya itu satu kepada Baekhyun. Dan tentu saja Baekhyun dengan lahap langsung memakannya  
"Lagi, dong"  
Chanyeol memberikan lagi cokelatnya.  
"More!"  
"More!"  
Dan begitupun seterusnya hingga cokelat itu hanya sisa satu lagi  
"Lagiiiii" Baekhyun menadahkan tangannya lagi, dan Chanyeol langsung menyembunyikan cokelat itu di belakang tubuhnya.  
"No more chocolate, Baekhyun!" Sembur Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mempout kan bibirnya. Baekhyun langsung menarik paksa kotak cokelat itu .

Dan otomatis Chanyeol pun menariknya juga.

Terjadilah acara tarik-menarik cokelat antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Jangan" Baekhyun menarik cokelat.

"Merebut" Chanyeol menarik cokelat.

"Permen" Baekhyun menarik cokelat sekuat tenaga, dan cokelat itu sudah ada di tangan Baekhyun.

Dan hal itupun sukses membuat Chanyeol jatuh, menindih bucket bunga miliknya hingga tidak berbentuk lagi.  
"Dari anak kecil" Baekhyun menyeringai dan memakan cokelat itu.

Chanyeol sweatdrop lagi. Baekhyun tersenyum manis.  
"Sudahlah" Chanyeol melanjutkan tujuannya. Berjalan ke kolam renang berharap Dara Noona masih ada disana.  
"Hyung Mau kemana?" Baekhyun membuntuti Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Kemana-mana" Sahut Chanyeol dingin. Ia terus berjalan. Saat ia sampai di kolam renang, ia melihat Dara sedang duduk manis di hamparan tikar.  
"Annyeong Dara Noona" Sapa Chanyeol ramah.

Dara tersenyum dan menyuruh Chanyeol duduk di sebelahnya.

Chanyeol dengan senang hati duduk di sebelah Dara.

Chanyeol menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Dara.

Dara juga melakukan hal yang sama, hingga Dara dan Chanyeol duduk berdempetan.

Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk menggenggam tangan Dara,

Dara pun meresponnya dengan baik. Ia menggenggam balik tangan Chanyeol.  
"Psst, Channie hyung, itu siapa?" Bisik Baekhyun pelan, ia bersembunyi di pohon sebelah hamparan tikar Dara.

Mata Chanyeol yang besar melotot.  
"Pst!" Chanyeol meletakan telunjuknya di depan bibir.

Kode agar Baekhyun diam. Tapi namanya juga Baekhyun. Mana mau diam. Ya, kan?

"Siapa perempuan itu?" Tanya Baekhyun agak sedikit keras dari sebelumnya.

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun selagi Dara menutup matanya.

"Pergilah jangan ikut campur!" perintah Chanyeol.

Dara membuka matanya dan mendapatkan Chanyeol tak ada di sampingnya tapi tak lama kemudian Chanyeol muncul dengan membawa setangkai bunga yang entah Chanyeol dapatkan dari mana.

Dara tersipu hingga menutup matanya kembali berharap Chanyeol memberikan ciuman. Chanyeol senang bukan main.  
"Oohh, beginilah cinta" Suara Baekhyun menginterupsi Chanyeol yang hendak mencium Dara.  
"Siapa dia?" Dara mendeathglare Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun bergeming. Dia takut dengan tatapan Dara.

"Eiy. jangan mendeathglare Channie hyung, adjuma" Ujar Baekhyun. Dan Dara pun makin kesal.

.

.

.

Terlihat Seung Hyun –pria tampan di komplek mereka- sedang berjalan mendekati hamparan tikar Dara.

Saat Seung Hyun sudah berada disana, ia langsung memberikan Dara satu kotak cokelat dan se-bucket bunga.

Seung Hyun sedikit memamerkan otot-otot dadanya yang terlihat karena dua kancing atas kemejanya tidak ia kaitkan.

Dara merona melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba Seung Hyun berlutut di depan Dara dan berkata, "Wanna out with me?"

Dara tersenyum dan menjawab, "Of Course"

Akhirnya Dara dan Seung Hyun jalan menjauh dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Dara Noona.." Gumam Chanyeol lirih.

Chanyeol menatap kepergian Dara dengan pandangan kosong.

"Adjuma pergi? Yasudah, hyung pergi denganku saja. Mereka bukan pasangan yang baik!" Ajak Baekhyun, ia menirukan gaya berlutut Seung Hyun.

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Ia langsung berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan berjalan kembali ke rumah Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang tercetak di wajah mereka.

.

.  
_**Aku melihat salju meleleh dan mencair. **_

_**Musim semi telah tiba. **_

_**Menjadikan suasana lebih baik. **_

_**Ketika mereka jatuh dari bulan, **_

_**sungai terus mengalir tapi mereka tak akan meninggalkan sahabatnya, **_

_**Kita akan melewati segalanya. **_

_**Dan bagian terbaik dari persahabatan adalah dibuat dari kau dan aku..**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Assalamualaikum readers tercintah /tebar kisseu/ **

**Gimana chapter 3 ini? Ini pas episode Bear kencan itu lhoo… yang akhirnya Bear malah sama Masha. Hihi, episode ini yang paling aku suka xD **

**Oh iya, ini kan kumpulan Drabble ya.. jadi emang harusnya pendek kan? Hehe.**

**Kata-kata yang pake italic+bold di akhir, itu adalah lyrics lagu Masha and The Bear xD **

**Buat yang udah review.. MAKASIH BANGET! Maaf gak bisa sebut satu-satu. Terlalu banyak **

**Yang silent reader.. kapan mau review, sayang? **

**Dan yang udah review… **

**Review lagi doong~ **

**Btw aku nggak terima bash ya. Kalo kritik mah aku terima. Terima banget. Ya Allah aku beneran suka dikritik xD **

**Yang mau kasih kritik sama saran jangan sungkan.. di kotak review/PM bisa :3**

**Udah ya segini aja cuap-cuap nya. **

**Press the Review button, please? /cium Tao/**


	4. Chapter 4: Laundry Day

Tittle: 'Trouble' Every Weekend

Chapter 4: Laundry Day

Cast: Chanyeol

Baekhyun

Other.

Genre: Humor, Friendship, Romance?

Rate: T

Summary: Bagaimana jadinya, jika tetangga baru Chanyeol ternyata orang yang sangat menyebalkan, iseng, cengeng, dan manja?

Terinspirasi dari Kartun Masha & The Bear

.

.

.

Hari sabtu. Hari ekstrakulikuler SMA Baekhyun. Dan ia baru menyelesaikan ekskul menyanyinya.

Baekhyun berjalan santai seraya bersiul-siul pelan.

"Baekhyun-ah!" Seseorang berteriak. Baekhyun menoleh, dan ia tersenyum lebar.

"Jongina~" Panggil Baekhyun manja. Jongin tersenyum kecil.

"Boleh aku meminta bantuanmu?" Tanya Jongin dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Tentu saja, ada apa?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Aku titip Monggu sebentar. Aku mau berkencan dengan Kyungsoo" Jawab Jongin.

"Baiklah, jja Monggu-ya! Sini sama mama" Ujar Baekhyun riang, ia langsung mengambil Monggu yang berada di pangkuan Jongin dan menggendongnya.

"Yasudah, aku berangkat, ya?" Jongin pamit, Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Oh, ya. Jangan lupa beri Monggu susu." Lanjut Jongin, kemudian ia langsung berlari memasuki rumahnya.

"Baiklah, Monggu! Kita ke rumah Chanyeol hyung~" Baekhyun bergegas pergi dan berjalan menuju Rumah Chanyeol.

.

Chanyeol menggantungkan pakaian yang baru saja ia cuci ke tali jemuran di depan rumahnya.

"Chanyeol hyu-AW!"

Baekhyun terpleset dan jatuh tepat ke genangan air di dekat kaki Chanyeol, masih dengan Monggu di dekapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Baek?" Chanyeol langsung membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri.

Baekhyun tersenyum riang. "Kami kemari ingin bermain. Ya kan Monggu?" Ujar Baekhyun Riang.

"um, Hyung apa kau punya susu untuk Monggu? Dia kehausan. Kasian Monggu." Lanjutnya dengan puppy eyes.

Chanyeol berfikir, yang mana anak anjing? Bahkan Baekhyun lebih lucu ketimbang Monggu kalau sedang memelas seperti itu.

Chanyeol memperhatikan penampilan Baekhyun dari rambut hingga kaki; Rambutnya basah, kemejanya yang kotor, celana bahkan sobek di bagian lututnya.

"Ah, ya. Kau mandilah, Baek. Monggu biar aku yang urus" Ujar Chanyeol.

Ia mengambil Monggu dari dekapan Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Tentu saja Baekhyun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Baekhyun segera memasuki kamar mandi Chanyeol.

Ia menyalakan shower dan mulai mandi.

.

"Nah, Monggu, masuk kandang ya" Chanyeol memasukkan Monggu kedalam kandang kecil cadangan milik Jongin yang sengaja disimpan di rumahnya, setelah memberinya susu.

"Ah, aku harus meminjamkan bajuku kepada Baekhyun."

Chanyeol bergegas memasuki kamarnya, ia membuka lemarinya.

"Baekhyun kecil. Celanaku pasti tidak akan muat." Gumam Chanyeol saat melihat celananya yang berukuran besar.

"Yasudahlah." Akhirnya Chanyeol mengambil t-shirt berlengan panjang dan panty yang menurutnya kecil.

Chanyeol berjalan kearah kamar mandinya, yang dekat dapur. Ia mengetuk pelan pintunya.

"Ya?" Sahut Baekhyun dari dalam. Chanyeol berdehem pelan.

"Ini bajunya." Ujar Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun membuka sedikit pintu kamar mandi itu.

Ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari sela pintu.

Dan Chanyeol langsung menyimpan bajunya di tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung menarik tangannya lagi.

Chanyeol bergegas mencuci baju dan celana milik Baekhyun yang sudah Baekhyun masukan kedalam mesin cuci, dan menjemurnya.

"Chanyeol hyung~" Baekhyun keluar kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan atasan saja. Membuat paha putihnya terekspose.

"Ya?" Sahut Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengahnya.

Baekhyun bergegas menghampiri Chanyeol lalu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku berasa memakai rok" Ujar Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun.

Dan Chanyeol melongo melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat 'tenggelam' saat menggunakan bajunya yang tentu saja kebesaran di tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Biarlah. Celanaku tidak akan ada yang muat untukmu."

"Ish. Dasar hyung raksasa" gumam Baekhyun pelan.

"Aku mendengarnya, Baek" Ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk.

"Aku lapar Hyung" Ujar Baekhyun seraya menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan memelas.

"Hmm" Chanyeol bergumam pelan lalu berjalan kearah dapur. Tentu saja Baekhyun mengikutinya.

"Kalau tidak salah aku masih punya puding" Gumam Chanyeol sambil mengacak-acak isi kulkasnya.

"Nah ini dia Baek. Makan puding dulu. nanti hyung masak sesuatu yang enak!" Chanyeol memberikan puding rasa Strawberry kesukaan Baekhyun yang dia beli kemarin malam.

"Aahhh puding strawberry kesukaanku. Hyung gomawoyo" Baekhyun melompat-lompat bahagia hanya karena puding strawberry.

Pandangan Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengarah ke paha atas Baekhyun yang tidak sengaja terpampang karena t-shirt tertarik ke atas karena Baekhyun melompat.

Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah tepat kelutut Baekhyun yang ternyata berdarah.

"Baek. Lututmu berdarah!" Tunjuk Chanyeol ke arah lutut Baekhyun yang berdarah. Bahkan darahnya sudah mengalir ke betis Baekhyun.

"Hyuu...ng" Tiba-tiba Baekhyun terduduk dengan lemas karena dia tidak kuat melihat darah. Wajahnya pucat pias seketika. Chanyeol panik. Dia langsung membopong Baekhyun ke sofa di ruang TVnya itu.

"Baek kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Chanyeol cemas.

.

Setelah membaringkan Baekhyun di sofa, Chanyeol pergi ke kamarnya membawa kotak p3k. Kemudian Chanyeol ke dapur membawa mangkuk besar mengisinya dengan air hangat dan mengambil handuk kecil di lemari dekat kamar mandi.

Lalu kembali menghampiri Baekhyun yang sekarang mengigil.

Chanyeol membersihkan luka di lutut Baekhyun. Mengulaskan sedikit alkohol dengan kapas dan memberinya obat merah.

Baekhyun ngeringis perih.

Chanyeol menghiraukannya. Kemudian membalutnya dengan perban dengan telaten dan hati-hati. Lalu membersihkan sisa darah yang sudah mengering di betisnya.

**Deg.**

**deg. **

**deg.**

Dada Chanyeol berdetak cepat ketika mengusap betis Baekhyun dengan handuk kecil tadi.

Chanyeol baru menyadari kulit Baekhyun sangat lembut dan putih. Bahkan t-shirt nya tidak menutupi paha Baekhyun lagi.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berdiri dan berlari melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus ke kamarnya, dan berhenti di balik pintu kamarnya.

Chanyeol menepuk dadanya yang tidak mau berhenti berdetak dengan cepat.

"Apa ini..? "

.

.

.

**Holaa cintaku sayangkuuu /kecup readers satu-satu/**

**Maaf lama update. Kemarin sempat galau gegara di rumah author nggak bisa buka FFn. Keblokir internet + masa -_-**

**Tau kan ini ep berapa? Ep favorit author nih. sampe author download lagunya juga :v haha. **

**makasih buat yang kemarin review di chap 3 :***

**Oke, mind to review again, darl? ;***


End file.
